Ali Raza
Ali raza is a professional blader WBBA who started his career in 2013.Currently working for the WAR brand. He is a midcarder who debuted in 2013 Early Days Ali, a blader filled with passion who had started his RP Career in 2013. At the start he had a lot of eager to battle everyone. But soon after facing many bladers, his love n spirit for blading had weakened and he began ignoring challenges. At the mid of 2013 ali's friends ryuga (moinul) and suvrajeet started to convince ali to re-start his blading career. With the support of his friends, Ali again revived the true blading spirit which hidden deep within his heart Present Life Ali returned to the battlezone in August 2013 and began being active. At BeymaniaII (2014) Ali and Moinul joined force and made their tag team Popular as THE EMPERORS OF FATE. In bey menia they fought against the team of vash n kriz, after a fierce battle between the two teams , moinul n ali emerged as the victors and became the new tag team champions. Ultimate Dragonis DW120 SXF Face Bolt:The Face Bolt depicts Gamma Draconis, a star in the constellation Draco. It is also known as Etamin or Eltanin, which is Arabic for "The Great Serpent". The face looks just like L-Drago Destructor F:S's face but with huge wings. The design showcases Gamma Draconis, which is represented by a skeletal dragon looking to the right with its jaws open and showing its claws in a menacing demeanor. The design itself is white with an aquamarine hue while on a Golden Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Dragonis is a translucent, golden that is primarily two-sided. Each side features diamonds like that of a gem, along with swirled arrows which also look like ice pillars. There also appears to be two linear diamond-like arrows opposite of one another. Dragonis also features white lightning bolt designs on Golden decals, in reference as to how Dragonis has the aptitude to conduct lightning in the anime. F.wheel : Ultimate : Metal frame : Omega's Metal Frame consists of three curved wings going in a rightward movement. Each wing leaves a wide gap as well. This gives Omega's Metal Frame a resemblance to Blitz and Wing's Metal Frame. Omega's Metal Frame is painted a golden and also features, black, and red hot-rod decals. You can slide the Metal Frame left or right for Barrage Mode or Assault Mode Core : the core of ultimate wheel resembles l-drago destructor's core due to the 6 claws. it is rubber coated similar to that of l-drago that make it a special wheel that can absorb power from l.rotating beys. The claws seem to b thick n bulky, designed for high smash attack capability.it is in metallic golden color. Despite being an attack type, it also has good stamina Spin Track : DW110: dragon wing 110, a spin track specially designed for dragonis. the spin track has four wings that are rubber coated and provide massive attack power to dragonis. it also provides extra stamina to the bey by gathering the air around it n forming a updraft of air that acts as a speed boost. p.Tip : SXF : 'MORE ABOUT ALI :' Friends : Everyone in UB Enemies : everyone who opposes him or his friends beys : Blazing hydranoid Destructo Hades Dark kinght destroyer Ultimate dragonis ( current ) Category:Light Blader Category:WAR Bladers Category:Bladers